Sleepless Nights
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: (One-shot, YY, mention of BR, and SJ) Yami gets mad at Yugi one night and kicks him out of their shared bedroom; Yugi goes to the loveseat for the night. Well this pair ever gets back together?


Summary- (One-shot, Y/Y, mention of B/R, and S/J) Yami gets mad at Yugi one night and kicks him out of their shared bedroom; Yugi goes to the loveseat for the night. Well this pair ever gets back together?

Sleepless Nights

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Authors Notes- Inspiration was from a friends sleepover as I had to sleep on the love seat it was one of the most uncomfortable things on earth! Burt Yugi seems like the type of person that would be able to sleep on the loveseat as per his height. Always remember you need angst before you can get fluff.

"But Yami!" This was said in a childish whine, an angry Yami had just kicked Yugi out of the bed. Yugi didn't know what had made him mad but Yugi just seemed like the proper person to take out all his built-up emotions on. It hadn't been the right thing, Yami knew that before he did what he did, but it just seemed so right. In Ancient Egypt, Yami had been a powerful pharaoh, who got everything that he wanted; power had been anything in his old life. Yugi and he had been going out for a couple months now, they had started to go out after Yugi's grandfather had left for an excavation to Egypt, Yugi missed him but now that he had that someone special, he felt much better. It wasn't like the two had gone to the next level, Yami had more sense then that, and they had merely just kissed and hugged. Make out sessions had never happened; Ryou and Bakura were famous for those. Yugi and Yami were the more passionate couple always captured in each other's embrace.

Yugi looked around for a place to sleep him and Yami now shared a room, and going back to sleep in Yami's room would make him feel so infuriated, as he didn't know why Yami had done what he had done. The loveseat was in front of the window and seemed most inviting in Yugi's sleepless state. Yugi clambered on threw the blanket over his petite body and very slowly drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxx

The Next morning, the sun shone through the beige window coverings of the living room, which cast a soft glow across Yugi's face. Yugi yawned and opened his eyes. He suddenly remembered what had happened last night. There were sounds of someone rummaging through the cupboards of the kitchen, Yugi presumed, it was probably Yami, Yami wasn't a morning person and needed his coffee to wake up to. Coffee was one of the things that the ancient pharaoh loved of this modern world. Without coffee Yami couldn't get up in the morning and if Yami didn't have his coffee he was a grumpy Yami. Grumpy Yami was not fun to deal with at all.

Not wanting to go into the kitchen, Yugi went up to his bedroom, grabbed a pair of black pants, a pair of white ankle socks, and a form fitting three quarter length crimson shirt. He quickly gathered all these items up and went into the bathroom. Once dressed, he grabbed a couple essential things, and left the house.

As Yugi left the house, Yami walked out of the kitchen saying, "Yugi, I made your favorite, strawberry pancakes." But it was too late, Yugi was already gone and frankly that scared Yami, as he didn't know when Yugi was to come back. In a frenzy, Yam ran upstairs, when he reached their room, he slammed open the door. "Yugi?" He called out.

There was no answer.

"Yugi?" He called again.

Still no answer.

Yami stalked into the room, the thing that bothered him the most wasn't the state of the room, for he had done that, last night he had torn the apart the room in an angry rage. The thing that bothered him the most was, the shining object sitting on the desk in the center. It gleamed happily as if mocking Yami. It was the one thing that linked the two souls together, the one thing that he knew Yugi cared for. The Millennium Puzzle, was sitting there innocently, Yami swiftly grabbed it, and threw it onto the bed, where it bounced a little off the air. It landed with a soft thunk on the purple and white bedspread.

Yami just wanted to smash the puzzle in two right now.

xxxxx

"And then he told me to get out," Yugi took a breath and then continued, "I slept on the loveseat for the rest of the night, I just hope he still wants to be with me."

"I am sure he does," Ryou said trying to reassure Yugi, and it just wasn't helping him. Yugi had arrived at his door earlier this morning, in tears. Yugi had let himself be taken into a hug and then led into the house. There he was told to sit on the couch, Yugi obeyed. Bakura wasn't home at the moment; he was coming home later.

"I am going to make us some lunch. You can watch TV while I am gone," Ryou passed Yugi the remote, trying to make Ryou happy, Yugi turned the TV by the on button and flicked through random channels.

There was nothing on there was rarely anything good on Saturdays. There was the usual Saturday morning cartoons and the travel shows, showcasing places all across all over the world.

Yugi wished Yami were here with him, holding him and telling him that it would be okay.

Maybe he would try calling him tomorrow.

Xxxxx

"He's not at home and it doesn't look like he is coming home." Yami was sitting at a café sipping a cappuccino. Joey was sitting in the chair right across from him sipping a cup of tea, a thing he said that was inspired from his boyfriend, Seto Kaiba. Apparently Seto used tea as something to calm him and Joey on picked up on the habit.

"I am sure he isn't mad at you?"

"How are you sure, he didn't take his Millennium Puzzle with him!"

"Yuge, didn't take it, but he cares so much about that."

"Do you know where he is?" Joey asked opening up a cream packet and pouring it into the steaming cup.

"I have a vague idea, but I know he'll come around."

"I am sure he isn't mad at you," Joey reassured Yami again.

Xxxxx

"Can I sleep over tonight?" Yugi asked Ryou as he made supper, he was slowly stirring in some oregano to make some spaghetti sauce, Bakura was behind Ryou. Yugi presumed that Bakura was trying to distract Ryou from the busy and involved task of making supper. This surprised the teen as he had always thought that Ryou liked his full concentration when doing something, but then again he was wrong.

"Bakura could you please stop that!" Ryou finally yelled, as Bakura trailed kisses down his neck, "I'm trying to make supper, and Yugi is here."

"Maybe he can join too." Bakura thought out.

"Bakura, I want you to go into the living room and watch some TV while I finish up supper." Ryou commanded.

"Aww, what about Yugi?"

"I am going to talk to him."

"Of course hikari, of course."

As Bakura walked out of the kitchen he muttered into Yugi's ear, "I'd be scared Ryou gets into really weird seme 1 moods, so be careful."

"Don't worry I will." With that said Bakura left the kitchen.

"Sorry about that." Ryou said apologetically.

"It's okay; I've had my share of overzealous yamis." Ryou opened the pot and put some long stemmed noodles in where they were slowly taken in by the boiling water. "Being that I live with one."

"But I want you to go back to Yami tomorrow."

Yugi sighed and nodded his head. "Okay."

"If it wasn't for being mine and Bakura's anniversary I wouldn't be kicking you out but this has been planned for a couple of weeks."

"Of course."

Xxxxx

Yugi put the key into the lock and opened the door. The only sound was the buzz of the air conditioner from the kitchen. Yugi went up to his room, where he found Yami napping on the double bed. Yugi sat down on the bed beside Yami. Cocooned in between the white satin sheets, Yami looked dead tired and it looked like he had been crying, as tear stains laid underneath his eyes and trailed downwards.

Yugi leaned over and placed a kiss on Yami's cheek, Yami's crimson eyes opened. He gasped at the sight of his abiou.

"Yugi is it really you?"

Yugi nodded. Yami stretched out an arm and put it through Yugi's hair. He had always loved Yugi's hair and loved to show his affection by ruffling Yugi's hair.

"I can't believe it's you." Yugi was drawn into an embrace. "Let's never fight again you will never have to sleep on the loveseat again." Yami promised giving Yugi butterfly kisses.

'I'm back where I belong' Yugi thought happily to himself.


End file.
